Inquilinos
by pauli-nejiten
Summary: Se dice que el amor está a un sólo paso...Mendokusai...¿Y si está detrás de una puerta sucia y vieja? Maldito Kankuro, ¿Papá, por qué te casaste con una mujer tan problemática? y...¿Quién es esa vieja un tanto...? ¿maternal?
1. Chapter 1

Inquilinos

-¡Esta es la mejor habitación de todas!-habló con alegría una vieja de aspecto fatal, arrugando cada parte de su rostro cubierto por grandes capas de maquillaje-Tienes mucha suerte...Hace poco la desocuparon... !Es bueno tener nuevos inquilinos!

La kunoichi soltó las valijas con pesadez, no sin antes soltar un largo y notorio suspiro, cabizbaja, permitiendo que unos mechones rubios nublaran su vista por unos segundos. Miró la puerta de madera vieja por unos instantes, antes de atreverse a fingir una sonrisa a la mujer a pocos centímetros de ella

_Maldito Kankuro_

-Arigato-miró con demasiado recelo a la persona, que a juzgar por su apariencia, tendría unos cincuenta años, _perfecto_-Aunque debo mencionar, que sólo me quedaré unas semanas...Soy de Suna

-¡Eres de la Arena!-exclamó excitada la mujer-¡Vaya!-se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó hasta apretarle los huesos-¡Seremos tan buenas amigas que no querrás volver a tu aldea!-rió ruidosamente..._Lo que le faltaba_

_Kankuro...._

-Ya ...lo creo-las palabras de la shinobi salieron con mucha dificultad gracias a las condiciones en que se encontraba

-¡Haremos tantas cosas juntas!-le agarró con dureza los hombros, y la agitó sin compasión-¡Hace tanto que no tengo una amiga! La verdad es que no sé por qué...Siempre fui tan sincera, honesta, amable, confidente, y déjame decirte que...

-Lamento arruinar este...-interrumpió la kunoichi-este...!Tan emotivo momento!-una gota resbaló por su cabeza-Pero...tengo una misión mañana en la mañana, y necesito descansar

-¡Ayyy querida!-besó su mejilla-¡Qué pesada soy!-la rubia no la contradijo-¡Sólo una cosa más!

_¿Ahora qué?_

_-_Recibo el arriendo el 21 de cada mes-su cara se pus seria-No me gustan los retrasos

-No se preocupe-_No soportaría tanto tiempo con usted de todas maneras..._

_-_¡QUE PASES BUENA NOCHE!-se perdió en el pasillo del desastroso edificio, sin quitar la vista en la shinobi un solo segundo

-Si...como sea-tomó la llave que se le fue entregada tiempo atrás-Veamos...

Abrió lentamente la puerta, la cual chilló ruidosamente con haberla movido pocos centímetros, volvió a suspirar, tenía que tener demasiada paciencia, eso debía ser. Encendió las luces en penumbras, mientras tropezaba con sus propias cosas, golpeándose la frente con el borde de la puerta entreabierta, abriendo los ojos con el ceño fruncido, mientras tocaba su cabeza

_¡Pero qué mierdas es esto!_

Una pocilga le dio la bienvenida. Si es que eso era una habitación, como dijo esa señora, debió ser confundida con una bodega, puesto que, además de las pobres paredes despintadas, no tenía más que un colchón sobre una cama de metales que a simple vista, se veían duros, un velador destrozado y una ventana que daba vista a una bella pared de ladrillos

-Tiene que ser una broma-la kunoichi empezó a recorrer la habitación desesperada-¡En verdad ese imbécil cree que dormiré aquí!

_Cuando vuelva a Suna... ¡Mataré a Kankuro y lo enterraré con sus estúpidas marionetas!_

0x0x0x0

_-¡Vamos Temari no exageres!-trató el marionetista por enésima de convencer a su hermana_

_-¡Eres un completo baka!-regaño la shinobi tratando de atrapar a su hermano que se escondía tras el escritorio del Kazekage_

_-¿Por qué no te quedas en la casa de alguna de tus amiguitas?-reía contagiosamente viendo como el esfuerzo de la rubia por cogerlo era inútil_

_-¡Ven aquí de una vez por todas!-gruño la shinobi de la arena haciendo que la silla del pelirrojo girara una y otra vez con él en ella_

_-Temari-Gaara llamó a la kunoichi, sin tener mayores resultados_

_-¡Tan difícil era reservarme una habitación Kankuro!_

_-¡Lo siento! ¡De veras!-el castaño frunció el entrecejo de dolor sintiendo como la shinobi le arrancaba unos cuantos cabellos-¡Lo olvidé!_

_-¡Por qué maldita sea!-alzó la voz sin evitar que un par de gallos salieran en ella-¡Te lo dije tantas veces!_

_-Oye no me eches la culpa-apuntó con el dedo-Yo también tengo asuntos que atender...Que no se te olvide que yo también soy un ninja_

_-¡CLARO QUE TIENES LA CULPA!-lo agarró de los pelos y lo arrastró por los pisos, sin importarle los reproches y patadas que daba el shinobi, lo colocó encima del escritorio del menor y volvió a hablar_

_-Gaara-dijo rudamente, el Kazekage la miró sin expresión alguna-¿Quién tiene la razón?_

_-Tú-dijo sin titubear_

_-Gracias-los puños de la kunoichi se apretaron fuertemente, listos para ser penetrados en la cara del ninja_

_-Temari-la susodicha se detuvo, y miró con rabia a su hermano menor_

_-¿Qué?-dijo de forma demasiado descortés, olvidando que estaba hablando con el mismísimo Kazekage_

_-Sea como sea-el pelirrojo no movió ni un solo músculo-Tu misión es ir a Konoha como embajadora de la Arena y encargarte de los exámenes Chunnin de este año...Ya lo he decidido, y así tengas que dormir en un callejón, tendrás que ir_

_El marionetista sonrió triunfante_

_-Lo siento mucho Temari-san-dijo sarcástico, haciendo rabiar a la rubia-El Kazekage ha dado su última palabra y aquí se hace lo él dice_

_-Así es-Gaara apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, miró seriamente al castaño-Y como aquí se hace lo que yo digo-el marionetista le vio dubitativo-Tendrás que ayudar a los ancianos de la Arena hasta que Temari vuelva, ese es tu castigo por haberlo olvidado, haber si sirve de algo_

_-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-el joven agarró al pelirrojo por los hombros-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡No pienso hacerlo!_

_-No podrás seguir con tus obligaciones como ninja hasta que lo hagas-advirtió serio el Kazekage-Matsuri estará a mis órdenes en lo que tú no estás, por mi te quedarías en ese asilo de por vida_

_-¡Pero Gaara!_

_-El Kazekage ha dado su última palabra-dijo victoriosa la kunoichi, apoyando amabas manos en las caderas_

_-Temari-habló el ojiverde-Será mejor que partas ya mismo, por lo que tengo entendido Konoha está siendo muy visitado, más aún en la época de los exámenes Chunnin, sería una verdadera suerte si es que encuentras donde quedarte_

_-Bien...bien_

0x0x0x0

-¡FUEEEEEEEEEEEERA!-la señora Nara terminó de lanzar las últimas pertenencias del pelinegro-¡ANDA A HACERTE DE VAGO EN OTRA PARTE!

Los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí miraban extrañados la situación, con mayor sorpresa la actitud del hijo de Shikaku Nara, el cual mantenía su mirada aburrida y enderezaba su cuerpo para recoger todas las cosas que su madre le había lanzado

Suspiró aburrido

-_Mendokusai_-pensó el Nara escuchando como la puerta de su _antigua_ casa era tirada con fuerza-No entiendo por qué papá se casó con una mujer tan problemática

Empezó a caminar con los brazos repletos de maletas y ropa que no había alcanzado en éstas, con una mueca en la cara, la misma de siempre que expresaba los pensamientos nublados del shinobi

-Mph-se detuvo durante unos segundos mirando la florería Yamanaka, sin saber si debía hacer caso a lo que siempre le decía su compañera de equipo

"_Somos un equipo"_

Definitivamente no podría pedirle el favor a Ino, no podría convivir ni dos minutos con la superficial rubia regañándole a cada rato por ser tan vago, eso era como volver y enfrentarse a su madre

Siguió caminando en dirección a la casa de la familia Akimichi, sabía de sobra que era bienvenido cuando quisiera en esa posada

Sonrió, al menos tendría dónde dormir esa noche

No se hizo mucho tiempo en llegar, Chouji no vivía demasiado lejos para su suerte. Se detuvo en seco, mientras observaba detenidamente el humilde hogar de su mejor amigo. Un mal recuerdo se le cruzó por la cabeza. El sonido de varios ronquidos provenientes del Akimichi le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, daba lo mismo que durmiera esa noche en el lago.

Se alejó tan rápido como llegó a ahí, sin saber en dónde caerse muerto

Aventuró una de sus manos en su bolsillo, esperando encontrarse con su segundo mejor amigo

_El monedero problemático_

Lo abrió con un poco de temor, sin recordar en qué había usado sus ahorros, si es que los usó. Encontró un par de billetes en su interior, sonrió con alivio. Tsunade-sama le tenía demasiado aprecio al pelinegro, en la última misión que le encomendó le habían dado buena paga, y gracias a Dios esos días Chouji no le había invitado a comer, sabía muy bien quien terminaba pagando

-Bueno-cerró con dos dedos el monedero negro y lo escondió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-Es problemático, pero creo que tendré que buscar un lugar barato...-sonrió para sí mismo-y donde acepten vagos como yo

0x0x0x0

-¡Ayyyyyyyy querido!-la mujer abrazó al muchacho, haciendo que éste pusiera se asqueara y mascullara un ligero "_Mendokusai_" en el cuello de la vieja..._Otra mujer problemática_

-¡Seremos tan buenos amigos!-apretó al pelinegro entre sus gordos y arrugados brazos-¡Serás como el hijo que nunca tuve!

-...-el Nara miró de reojo a la señora, sintió un poco de pena por ella, pero si no se detenía, terminaría asfixiado

-Emm...señora-optó por decir con el poco oxígeno que le quedaba

-Ohhhhh ¡Querido!-lo soltó por fin, mientras sentía como volvía a poner los pies sobre la tierra y tomaba su cuello adolorido-¡Perdona! ¡Es que he recibido tan buenas noticias hoy!

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡Bueno!-la mujer habló ante el silencio y las miradas del _pequeño-_Sólo necesitas saber un par de cosas

-¿Nande?

-Sí...sí-movió frenéticamente la cabeza, haciendo que la piel de su cuello bailara graciosamente, su expresión se puso seria-Recojo el arriendo el 21 de cada mes-el pelinegro alzó una ceja ante la mirada amenazadora que le emitía-No te retrases

-Hai...hai

-¡QUE TENGAS BUENA NOCHE ENTONCES!-se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano, caminando lentamente gracias al sobrepeso, por el pasillo del "hotel"

-_Mendokusai-_suspiró por milésima, entrando por una puerta vieja a su "querida y muy amada habitación"

Haber encontrado una ratonera no le sorprendió, maldijo de mala gana, lo que cobraba de arriendo era comprensible

Tiró sus pertenencias a un lado de la puerta, sin ganas de utilizar el pobre armario en uno de los rincones. Buscó una ventana, teniendo la esperanza de respirar un poco de aire, sin embargo, apenas recorrió las cortinas, la desesperanza le invadió.

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación

-Supongo que ésta es la cama-apuntó al colchón tirado en el piso, un pedazo de madera le hubiera hecho mucho más feliz, esperaba que no fuera tan duro como para sufrir las consecuencias más tarde

-_Mendokusai_-susurró tocando sus ropas sucias-Necesito un baño

Una voz se escuchó al otro lado del muro, lo que llamó la atención del shinobi, supuso que sería su imaginación

Se acercó a la única puerta que no era por la que entró, caminó con pereza, mientras estiraba lo0s brazos hacia el despedazado techo, regresando uno de ellos a la manija de la puerta

Sus dedos apenas la rozaron, puesto que mágicamente, la puerta se abrió sola. El Nara, bajó la cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos, y se fijó en los ojos azules que le regresaban la misma mirada

_¿Pero qué diablos...?_

-¡Tú!-exclamaron _ambos_ al mismo tiempo

0x0x0x0

**Oiiii Oiiiiiiii......Que tal?????Este es mi primer fic shikatema y el segundo que hago en la vida.....esta muy cortito este capi y espero hacer mas largos los proximos.....!!!!!!**

**Se que dirán los fans nejiten.....OYEEEE POR ESO TE DEMORABAS TANTOOO!!!!!**

**NELLLLL!!!!!**

**Es que se me ocurrió y como esta parejita me cae bien...por que no???**

**Ya saben lo que hago en noches de desvelo!!!!!!!**

**Como soy una niña de antojitos!!!! Que tal un review???????A ver si lo sigo jijiji**

**SIIIIIIIII SIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saludos y besos!!!!**

**Att: Pauli**


	2. Vieja ciruela

**Vieja Ciruela**

-¡Sumomo-san!-la kunoichi golpeó fuertemente la puerta del cuarto de la mujer-¡SUMOMO-SAN!-volvió a llamar con la paciencia ya agotada

El Nara rió por lo bajo…

¿Sumomo-san?

Recordó la vez que su padre le obligó a leer un libro que contenía el significado de cualquier clase de nombres…Todos, y cada uno de ellos

"Su…mo…mo"

Si no le fallaba la memoria, significaba…

"Ciruela"

El nombre le quedaba a esa viejecita como anillo al dedo

-¡EY, vago!-escuchó como la rubia lo "llamaba"-¡Piensas quedarte ahí parado!

-_Mendokusai -pensó el shinobi, no se molestó en responderle, porque tenía la firme intención de hacer lo que la kunoichi había dicho_

"_Quedarse parado"_

Sabía que de una u otra manera, terminarían durmiendo en donde esa mujer problemática había decidido. No entendía por qué esa Temari se frustraba tanto, al menos a ella le había tocado una cama, no como a él que ahora tendría que lidiar con un mugroso colchón, y de paso con el piso.

¿Que vendría después?

-¡PERO QUÉ SON ESOS GRITOS MI NIÑA!-apareció la mujer antes de que la puerta sea tumbada

-Por Kami-sama-susurró la ninja de la Arena-¿Quién es usted y qué ha hecho con Sumomo-san?-sintió claramente como un tic en el ojo le arrebataba ligeramente la vista

-¡Mi amor! ¿¡Qué clase de suposiciones son esas!?-dijo la anciana retocando los ruleros que traía puestos, mientras la rodaja de un pepino resbalaba por su mejilla

Su mejilla VERDE

-Sumomo-san-llamo la Sabaku No ligeramente apenada por el comentario-Lamentamos haberla interrumpido con…-miro el rostro de la susodicha, la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja-con…con…eso-dijo apuntando recelosa la mezcla verde que traía puesta en la cara

-¡ESTO!-dijo la mujer tocando con sutileza su rostro-¡Ay querida! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES!-apretó a la kunoichi mientras reía cual maniática-¡De hecho!-comenzó a cotorrear mientras apuntaba su cara-¡Esta es una receta secreta anti arrugas! ¡DE DONDE CREES QUE SACO MI JUVENTUD!

-_Debe estar bromeando vieja pasa-_pensó la rubia

El pelinegro observaba divertido la escena

-¡No te preocupes querida!-habló nuevamente la vieja, mientras alargaba los cachetes de la mencionada-¡Que estas hecha toda una belleza!

-Ariga…-la kunoichi volvió a la realidad, y se aparto rápidamente de la mujer-Mire Sumomo-san…Vinimos a hablar sobre el arriendo del cuarto

El Nara por fin asomó las narices

-Pero mis niños-la mujer los abrazó a _ambos_…con _ambos_ brazos-Ya les dije que cobro el arriendo el 21 de cada mes

-No…no es eso Sumomo-san-la Sabaku No se apartó de nuevo dando unos pasos hacia atrás-Queremos que nos explique porque nuestras habitaciones están unidas…no se…por una puerta

_Por una puerta sucia y vieja_

-Oh-dijo la vieja sorprendida, mientras agarraba al shinobi de los hombros y lo sacudía brutalmente-¡No se los dije!

-¿Qué cosa?-habló la ninja de la Arena viendo como su "compañero de piso" era maltratado

-Que las habitaciones están juntas-la mujer soltó una risotada, a los ninjas no les hizo nada de gracia

-Si…eso ya lo sabemos-volvió a hablar la rubia mientras la encaraba-Lo que queremos saber es por qué

-Ay querida…te lo explicaría con mucho gusto si fuera arquitecta, pero por dadas las circunstancias de la vida…no lo soy

-¿Qué me está tratando de decir?

-Que las habitaciones son _así_ porque la vida _así_ lo ha querido mi niña

La rubia estuvo a punto de soltarle un par de palabrotas, bien merecidas, a la vieja arrienda cuartos y cobra arriendos, pero el Nara habló

-Etto…Sumomo-san?-llamó el pelinegro ante la mirada funesta de la kunoichi…!Hasta que le dio la maldita gana de hablar!

-¿Si querido?-respondió la anciana evadiendo a la kunoichi

-Mhp-suspiró resignado…que problemático-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-trago un poco de saliva

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Eso quiere decir…-repitió el Nara-¿Que también tendremos que compartir el baño?

_¡Pero qué diablos!_

La vieja volvió a soltar una carcajada

-Ay mi niño-lo miro incrédula-¡PERO POR SUPUESTO!

_Mendokusai_

-¿Qué?-la kunoichi se desesperó-¿Es una broma no es cierto?

-Claro que no mi corazón…Además, sólo hay un baño en este "edificio"

-Silencio-

-Claro, claro-dijo rubia serena tras unos segundos-¡Pero qué tonta!-sonrió falsamente mientras golpeaba su cabeza

-Mi vida…a veces pasa…no te preocupes-consoló la anciana sobando el brazo de la chica

-Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento Sumomo-san-la kunoichi juntando ambas manos-No volverá a pasar

-Yo te entiendo mi niña…no hay nada que perdonar

-Que pase buena noche Sumomo-san-el pelinegro alzo una ceja

-Tú también mi niña…Tú también

0x0x0x0

-¡Muy bien!-dijo la rubia con una cinta adhesiva en la mano-¿Que parte del baño quieres?

_Mendokusai_

-Temari-el pelinegro trato de ser lo más agradable posible-No veo la razón de todo esto…¿Ya me puedo ir a mi cuarto? Tengo mucho sueño…

-¿Ninguna?-la chica ignoró su comentario, eso se tendría que decidir esa misma noche

-Vaya mujer problemática te has hecho…-dijo viendo a la kunoichi de arriba abajo-Está bien…elijo el retrete

-¡Estupendo!-la rubia comenzó a trazar una línea con la cinta que había conseguido, que de paso, limitaba el paso del Nara a su territorio-Entonces, el lavabo me pertenece, y de por sí, el espejo también

-Oye mujer-el pelinegro se limitaba a observar los esfuerzos de la kunoichi de la Arena por pegar la cinta adhesiva en las paredes altas-¿Y dónde esperas que me bañe?

-No lo sé-unos ojos claros lo encararon-¿Eres un genio no? Usa tu imaginación…

El Nara lo pensó por un momento

-Bueno…Creo que no es tan problemático, después de todo a ti es la que le hace falta el retrete

La ninja se congelo

-¡Y a ti una ducha!-se defendió, vaya estúpida se estaba convirtiendo

-Bueno, no moriré por estar sucio

-_Mierda_-

_Debí haber elegido el retrete_

-No importa, Sumomo-san me puede prestar el suyo

El pelinegro ya se estaba aburriendo de todo eso, estuvo a punto de decirle que el baño de esa vieja la comería viva, pero prefirió evitar la guerra

-Mph…-suspiro cansado-_Mendokusai_

-Lo sé-le respondió la kunoichi orgullosa-Yo he elegido la mejor parte

-Lo digo por ti-sonrió triunfante el Nara-Porque la puerta está de mi lado

-¿¡QUÉ!?-la rubia abrió los ojos cual platos, lo había olvidado por completo

Era un ninja… ¡Y lo había pasado por alto!

-Espero la ducha sea cómoda-el pelinegro se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomando la cerradura por unos breves momentos, sin abrirla aún-Un trato es un trato, las trampas no valen-abrió la puerta y la cerró con vagancia, dejando a la kunoichi encerrada en el baño

-¡Maldito vago!

0x0x0x0

-¡OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡SHIKAMARU!-el aludido se giró al reconocer la voz

-¿Naruto?-dijo con vagancia

-¡OHAAAAAAAAAAAAAYOOO!-saludó el Uzumaki llamando la atención de los aldeanos que pasaban a su lado, los cuales miraban frustrados al portador de aquella voz chillona

-Ohayo-devolvió el saludo el shinobi, mientras empezaba a caminar a un lado del rubio

-¡VAYA! ¡¡NO TE HE VISTO EN AÑOS DATTEBAYO!!-chilló emocionado el futuro Hokage, mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda al pelinegro

-Hai-afirmó este viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa-Escuché que sales con Hinata-dijo inesperadamente el shinobi, el rubio sonrió ampliamente-Hasta que dejaste de ser menos baka

-Jeje… ¡¡CÓMO LO SABES DATTEBAYO!!-rió ruidosamente-¡Pues si! ¡¡HINATA-CHAN ES MARAVILLOSA!!

_El Uzumaki se detuvo en seco, su nariz había captado algo espantoso_

-Me alegro por ustedes-admitió el pelinegro, recostándose en el banco donde solía admirar las nubes, le sorprendió que el rubio no haya continuado con sus charlas problemáticas…

-Emm… ¡Oi! ¡Shikamaru!-llamó el rubio un poco avergonzado, el pelinegro lo miró dubitativo

-¿Nade?

-Tú sabes que soy tu amigo, y yo se que tu eres mi amigo-dijo con una sonrisilla el Uzumaki, mientras se alejaba un poco del ninja, lo que le pareció demasiado extraño-¡SOMOS CAMARADAS!

El pelinegro alzó una ceja… ¿A qué venía ese patético sermón?

-¿Y?

-Y puuuuuess-el ninja se rascó la cabeza, buscando la manera de decírselo-¡Es la primera vez que te lo diré porque…!

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Naruto?

-Bueno…la cosa es que…bueno tu…

-¡Habla de una maldita vez baka!

-Yo…quiero decir…tú

-¿Qué?

-Que tú…que tú…

-¿Que yo qué baka?

-Tú…Shikamaru…Tú

-_Mendokusai_…Si no vas a hablar, entonces me voy-dijo el pelinegro, reincorporándose con algo de pereza, estirando los brazos hacia el cielo para empezar a caminar

-¡¡TU APESTAS DATTEBAYO!!

_¡BOOM! _

El Nara lo vio sin el propósito de negarse

De hecho…

-Lo sé…

-¡GOMEEEN DATTEBAYO!-se disculpó el Uzumaki-Pero la verdad…es que hueles a mil demonios juntos

-Naruto…-el joven lo encaró con una mirada de aburrimiento-Lo sé…No tienes que decírmelo

0x0x0x0

-Konichiwa Sakura-saludó la ninja de la Arena a la ninja pelirosa, la cual estaba a punto de salir al hospital

-¡Temari-san!-se sorprendió la pelirosa de encontrarla en la puerta de su casa-Konochiwa…Vaya, no esperaba tu visita

-Emm…Yo tampoco jeje-contestó la kunoichi con un par de gotitas de sudor en el rostro, mientras luchaba por mantenerse parada, la ninja medico notó su…nerviosismo

-¿Sucede algo, Temari-san?-preguntó observando detenidamente su rostro, cabello y vestimentas, algo andaba mal

-¡Claro que no!-la ninja de la Arena comenzó a desesperarse-¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

Ese era el peor día de su vida. Si la Haruno llegaba a cuestionarle su deplorable apariencia, tenía una perfecta escusa

Empezando por: _"No he dormido ni un maldito minuto"_

Desarrollando su relato con: _"Luché toda la noche por salir del baño por la ventana"_

Y culminando en: _"Caí en un montón de arbustos…muchos, muchos arbustos"_

Y eso no era todo, después de tener una terrible caída, quedo hecho un pino sucio y mal oliente, por lo que tuvo que trepar el muro del edificio, y tomar un baño con agua fría, en una ducha a punto de desplomarse, y para rematarla, con una gotera.

-Etto…-la pelirosa lo dudo unos momentos, ante el silencio y la sonrisa macabra de la chica-No tengo mucho apuro y no te he visto en décadas… ¿Quieres pasar?

-HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII-la rubia casi empujó a la kunoichi para poder entrar y tomar asiento en un sofá cercano, la ninja médico, un poco aterrada por su actitud, ingresó a su departamento

-¿Deseas té verde?-pregunto la ex integrante del equipo 7, caminando hacia la cocina

-Claro…claro…Etto… ¿¡SAKURA!?

-¿Hai?-respondió la pelirosa extrañada

-¿Me prestas tu baño? Onegai -preguntó la rubia a punto de llorar, la kunoichi a unos cuantos pasos sonrió inocentemente, mientras accedía con la cabeza

-Claro…Final del pasillo, mano izquierda

-¡ARIGATOOO!-la chica de coletas desapareció en un parpadear de ojos, la ojiverde soltó una risita

-Ya veo por qué estaba tan rara

0x0x0x0

-UUUUFFF-la chica de la Arena se alegró de que haya acabado su tortura, se dirigió a la sala de la Haruno, la cual todavía no volvía de su tarea-Jamás había aguantado tanto en toda mi vida

El baka de Shikamaru debía estarla pasando muy bien, sabiendo que ella casi muere con sus propias necesidades

Bueno, al menos el no tendría dónde tomar un baño

Y ella tenía a Sakura

El no…

-Tu té Temari-san-la pelirosa la sacó de sus pensamientos, agarró el vaso de la pequeña mesita, y lo bebió con mucho sentimiento

-Muchas gracias Sakurita…-bebió un sorbo ante la mirada incrédula de la ninja-¡Está muy bueno!

-Etto…

_¿Sakurita?_

-Arigato…

0x0x0x0

El pelinegro iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, hoy tenía el día libre

Todos los días libres hacia lo mismo…dormir

Pero esta vez, se le habían quitado las ganas de dormir, dormir en un colchón duro…

En un piso duro…

En un cuarto viejo…

Que le arrienda a una vieja ciruela…

Que también le arrienda a la kunoichi de la Arena…

Seguiría enumerando 500 razones por las que no quería dormir, y prefería ver las nubes en su lugar favorito, o vagar en las calles disfrutando del aire tibio de la tarde

-¡Shikamaru!-escuchó que lo llamaban por las espaldas, se giró vagamente, para encontrarse con los huesos de su mejor amigo

-Chouji-dijo éste alegrándose de encontrarlo, tenía que pedirle un inmenso favor

Caminó a su lado, esperando que su amigo termine de comer sus patatas, para que sea él, quien inicie la conversación del día a día

-Fui a verte a tu casa-el Akimichi comenzó a relatar, aún con comida en la boca, el pelinegro ya estaba acostumbrado a los modales de su mejor amigo-Tu mamá me tiro la puerta en la cara

-…-el shinobi rió por lo bajo y se disculpó-Gomen…Chouji-se puso en los zapatos de su propia madre-Me echó de la casa porque estaba harta de mi vagancia

-Ya veo-le miro-Pensé que había sido porque no te has bañado

-¿También lo has notado, neh?-respondió este con una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba cual cómplice, a Chouji no le molestaba su mal olor, eran mejores amigos, lo conocía desde niño, y hacían tantas cosas juntos, que eso, no significaba nada

-Si…Hueles realmente mal-rió contagiosamente-¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?

-_Créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo_…Es algo muy problemático de explicar-habló sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta del Akimichi-Oi…Chouji?

El pelirojo lo miro

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Depende-dijo este inflando sus cachetes-No te daré ni una sola papita

-Iee-dijo este moviendo la cabeza-¿Podrías…prestarme tu baño?

-¿Mi baño?-dijo incrédulo-¡Ok!-respondió tras pensarlo unos segundos, el Nara ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a pedir

-Gracias Chouji

-De que…sólo que

-¿Eh?

-Sólo que…tendrás que llevarme a Ichiraku, como un pago por prestarte mi baño

-Hai…hai-_Mendokusai_

0x0x0x0

-Exámenes Chunnin-comenzó a leer la kunoichi, bebiendo un poco de café, recostada sobre la cama de su recién adquirido cuarto

-Vaya…Todo ha mejorado desde que di la prueba por primera vez-recordó los combates y el bosque de la muerte, menudas pruebas las que le había tocado aprobar

Cómo olvidar su enfrentamiento con la kunoichi de la hoja, Tenten, tal vez se le había ido un poco la mano

Rió por lo bajo

-Shikamaru-su sonrisa se ensanchó

En sui cabeza todavía no cabía la posibilidad de haber sido derrotada por aquel perezoso. Debió agradecer a Dios que eso mismo era, un perezoso, si no hubiera sido por eso, su nombre y el de la Arena mismo, habría sido manchado

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, debía concentrase en su trabajo

-Equipos de Konoha…equipos de la Arena…equipos del sonido, de la hierba…-eran un sinfín de fotografías, habilidades, ninjutsus, que no sabía por dónde empezar

_Bebió otro sorbo_

-Ya tengo una idea de lo que va a ser esta temporada de exámenes, siempre ganan los que lucen arrogantes en las fotografías, no veo la razón de seguir aquí-hizo a un lado todos los papeles y los arrinconó en una mesa cercana, se levantó para poder arreglar un poco la destendida cama, pero un chillido cercano le llamó la atención

-¿Ya llegó?-la kunoichi sonrió ligeramente, mientras apoyaba una oreja en la puerta

-Saber que hacen tus vecinos no le hace daño a nadie-inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo, tratando de observar por el orificio de la cerradura

Se retiro al instante

-S..se..está cambiando-dijo con la cara cual tomate, mientras se apoyaba en la pared más cercana

_Al otro lado_

_-Esa mujer problemática-_pensó el Nara sonriente, quitándose la parte superior del traje-No soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que me está espiando…

-_Medokusai..._

0x0x0x0

**ORAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!QUE HAYYY????????????Jijijijiijiji….KAWAIIII!!!!Han sido esos bellos reviews los que me obligaron a continuar!!!!Que emoción!!!que emocionnnn!!!!De veritas de veritas que han sido KAWAIII!!!**

**Weno tengo sueñito asi que la hare corta esta cosa….**

**Mmmm…weno creo q si se entendió todo asi que nada…jijijiji**

**Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a una lectora muy especial que está en mi corazoncito!!!!PAM PAM PAAAAAM PAMMM…..QUE ONDAAA MICHULICIOUS!!!!!NEH NEHH SE QUE ESTAS AHIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!jijijijijiji gracias michulicious por leer mi fic que felicidad!!!!!!!!!**

**Jijijijijij…sepase que le digo michulicious no porq sea fresita ni naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..es porq de veritas esta niña es delicious!!!!!!jiijijijiji si la vieran se la comen!!!!!!**

**Weno wenoooooo….ARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGATOOO POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!espero seguir contando con sus mercedes jujuju!!!!**

**Uno por unoooooo…**

**Titxutemari: OHAYOOOOO…jujuju…debo disculparme, y sip sabia eso de shinobis y ni si que…pero naaa…necesitaba llamarla de algún modo...ARIGATOOO!!! Si no fuera por ti le seguiría diciendo shinobi a temari jejeje….ARIGATOOOO por tu review!!!!de veritass!!!!y wenop…por amenazas via web???jijijiji SE QUE LO MEREZCO!!!!!!!!Arigatoo por tu review! Nos vemos muchos besos!!**

**sasusaku-nejiten love: OHAAAAAYOOO negrura jijijijiji….que haces que te cuentas que es de tu vida…EHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!jijijijiji GRACIAS MI NEGO POR TU REVIEW!!!!espero te guste la conti bla bla bla jijijijiji chaolines!!!! Besos!!**

**Aliciajm: mi queridísima Alicia…debes estar acticando tu byakugan feroz!!!!jijiji gomeeennn!!!!!prometo actualizar el nejiten prontooo!!!lo que pasa es que este fic lo escribo de one!!!!ia tengo unas cuantas hojas escritas del nejiten…GOMEN!!!!!!!!espero te haya gustado esta conti y gracias por seguir con mis historias!!!!ARIGATOOOOO!!!!!BESOTES!!**

**NaRu-mIcHu-hInA****: esa michulicious fanfictionera!!!!!!jijiji OHAYOOOOOO!!!!!gracias michulicious por seguir mi historia fea de pacotilla….buuuu….jijijijiji BESOTES MICHULICIOCU!!!! Y YA SABES!!!este capi va pa tiiiii!!!!wiiiiiii…FELIZ QUINCE ATRASADOS!!!!jijijijijijijiji ta luego mi florecita!!!!QUE ARDA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!!!!**

**Temari-vc: de veritas??? DE VERITASSSSSSSSSSS??? ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!espero esta conti te haya gustadoooo!!!!!espero continuar pronto!!!muchisisisims gracias por tu apoyo!!!!nos vemos mi querida lectora!!!!BESOS!!!**

**Rozeta: ARIGAAAAAAAAAAAAATO!!!!!!Los reviews son muy significativos pa mi!!!y devuelvo el favor dando todo de mi en la conti!!!muchisisimas gracia por tomarte un tiempito pa escribir jijiji bla bla bla…ARIGATOOOO ARIGATOOO!!!Fue uno de los reviews que mas me emociono!!!!!espero no decepcionarlos!!!!!ta lueguito!!!!**

**Hio: CLarooooooooooooo!!!!!Nunca fallo a mis lectores!!!!!!ARIGATOOO POR TU REVIEW!!!!El segundo que recibi con este fic!!!wiiiii!!!espero te haya gustado mucho la contiii!!!!!nos vemossss!!!!muchos besotes!!!!ARIGATOOO!!!SUERTE A TI TAMBIEN!!!!**

**Kierinahana:KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA!!!!Mi primer review shikatema!!!!!ARIGATOOO!!!!!Espero te haya gustado mucho la conti!!!!muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!!!!Muchisisisisimas gracias por tus buenos deseos!!! hacen llorar!!!!!jijiji BESOTES!!!!saludines y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!!!!ta lueguito!!!!**

**¡!!Ahí le voy San Pedro!!!!**

**BESOTES!!!!!**

**Creo que esto quedo más largo que la conti…..**


End file.
